


Under Pressure

by CSM



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Family, Humour, Quarantine, a little smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM/pseuds/CSM
Summary: Much like the rest of the world the Smoak-Queen family is stuck indoors for the foreseeable future, trying to navigate this new normal is less than ideal with a streaking toddler, and overly adventurous 5 year old and their oldest a freshman in college. Not to mention Felicity is 5 months pregnant with twins and she really just wants some time with her husbandThis is part of the Lucas Adventures universe, but you do not need to read those fics to read this.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 76
Kudos: 305





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I decided to join the endless array of quarantine fics. I'm thinking of making this a little series with random Queen family shenanigans.
> 
> FYI this is MY canon on how Arrow ended

“Spida Man Spida Man livin on a rubber band!” Lucas Smoak-Queen yells at the top of his lungs as he jumps onto the table naked as he was born.

William, who is sitting on the couch with his laptop on the coffee table in the middle of his Calculus class, groans and the entire meeting breaks out into giggles. 

“Lucas, get out of here and go put on some pants!”

“No! I’m freeee,” Lucas yells running directly in front of the camera yet again. Even William’s professor has stopped the lesson to laugh.

“It’s  _ swinging  _ in a rubber band not living, Lou Lou,” Mia chimes in exasperation. She sees William on the couch and smiles widely. “Will are you talkin to Jacob? Did you tell him you loves him?”

“Mia!” This time William slams his finger on the mute button faster than he thought possible. He scoops Lucas up holding the toddler upside down while grabbing Mia with the other arm. “That’s it both of you out. The living room is off limits for the next hour.”

“We don’t know how to tell time,” Mia chimes out from under his arm. 

“Well  _ learn.” _ William grumbles as he makes his way towards their mother’s office. He walks in and lucky for her,  _ she _ is not in a meeting, but she is busy at her desk, on seeing her children she frowns.

“Again?” She asks apologetically, “Dad promised that he would finish the desk for you by the end of the week.”

“Couldn’t we have just  _ ordered _ one like normal people?” William asks in exasperation. He lets Mia slip from one arm and then deposits his little brother onto their mother’s lap. “He refuses to wear pants.”

“He’s waving his willy everywhere,” Mia chimes in with a giggle.

“Yes, boys tend to do that for attention, so we must not give it to them,” Felicity remarks drly.

“ _ Mom _ ,” William groans at her words.

“What do you mean? Do you do that Will? Does Daddy?” Mia asks curiously Felicity’s words clearly going over her head.

William smirks though, “Daddy did and that’s why you got  _ two _ baby sisters on the way.”

“I don’t understand, what do you mean?” Mia looks at a horrified Felicity, her blue eyes wide with curiosity, “did daddy’s willy give you  _ two _ babies?”

“I will get you back for this, first born!” Felicity hisses after William as he continues to laugh right before he closes the office door behind him. 

Serves her right.

* * *

Oliver knocks on the door frame to the living room, after making sure that William was not in class, “hey, I heard your brother gave your class a show?”

“It’s not funny, Dad! This is the second time this has happened  _ this _ week and this time he was naked!” William grumbles, “my first semester in college and I’m gonna be known as the guy with the streaking little brother.”

“I’m sorry your sister said she would play with him while I made lunch and I guess it’s my fault for thinking the five year old could babysit. We are all doing the best we can William,” Oliver points out. He takes a seat next to William on the couch and looks at him apologetically. “I did order you a desk for your room and it should be here in the morning.”

“Thank you,” William grumbles, still displeased.

“If it’s any consolation, college isn’t like high school, some idiot is no doubt going to forget he’s on camera and use the bathroom in front of everyone and they will all forget about your little brother flashing them,” Oliver offers with a laugh.

“Someone forgot that the professors have a share screen function and the dude was watching porn in the middle of class,” William quips, highly amused and sometimes Oliver forgets that his son is now a full grown adult, he spies the empty candy wrappers on the coffee table, well  _ almost _ grown up.

“College  _ is  _ wild,” William continues with a shake of his head as he puts down his tablet on his pile of books.

“Yea somehow I don’t think naked kid brothers and porn during class is quite the wild college days most people are looking for,” Oliver says with a laugh. 

“Did you have wild college days?” William asks curiously, but before Oliver can respond a loud snort comes from behind.

“Your father invented the wild college days,” Felicity says with a grin, her hand on her large stomach. She is only five months pregnant but she looks closer to 8 something she is not too pleased about. 

“Thanks, honey.” Olive grumbles good naturally. He offers her his hand and helps her get settled into the couch, despite the fact that he knows in less than an hour she would be yelling to get off the couch.

“We got William out of those days, so it’s not all bad,” Felicity teases back with a grin.

“Let’s  _ not _ ,” William says, effectively ending the conversation before it gets anymore embarrassing for him. “Where are the terrible twosome?”

“Mia is trying to convince Luke to put on pants  _ and _ one of her dresses.” Felicity remarks casually as she grabs the closest remote and settles in to watch television.

“I’m on it,” Oliver promises with a slight wince, he was supposed to have gotten Lucas back into clothes by now. 

“That’s what you said  _ two _ hours ago,  _ honey _ ,” Felicity remarks in a mock sweet tone and Oliver knows he’s moments away from her loud voice.

“He ran into your meeting naked too didn't he?” William asks, unable to hold back his smile.

“He climbed onto top of my lap, mooned the entire board of directors and declared that  _ his _ willy will give me  _ five _ brothers. Cause girls are stinky.” Felicity says with a sigh. 

“Oh so that one is on me,” William says with a sheepish smile.

“Ya think?” Felicity rubs her face tiredly, “I need to think up something to keep him occupied  _ and _ keep his pants on. Maybe when Mia starts her online classes next week, we can get him to sit down with her.”

William wrinkles his nose at the thought, there is no way that's gonna work out. Lucas may not be as adventurous as Mia but he certainly has her  _ energy  _ and lately the kid just can’t sit still. They have been under lockdown for over three weeks now and they suspect the kids are just getting restless, hell they all are.

“Yea I heard it,” Felicity remarks with a small sigh. 

“I’ll check out what google has to offer, maybe there is a hack on how to get him to keep his underwear on at least,” William quips with a laugh.

“Oh no William, your dad and I can handle your brother and sister. It’s bad enough your first year at college and you’re sharing with not only us but your brother and sister as well.” She rubs her stomach again and looks across at William with a tired smile, “hopefully your sisters take after the two of us and like to  _ sleep _ .”

“I really think I may have been an anomaly in Dad’s DNA,” William remarks gesturing to the ripple that moves across Felicity’s stomach indicating that the twins are awake and kicking.

“MIA MEGAN SMOAK QUEEN! You do not jump from the banister!” Oliver’s roars throughout the house. 

“Mia jump! Mia Jump!” Lucas' excited voice is much softer than Oliver yells echoes.

“LUCAS!” Oliver’s voice booms again and this time it resembles that of the Green Arrow.

“Okay, I take it back. Can you go help you dad out? Bring your sister for me?” Felicity asks sheepishly.

“Mia? Really?” William asks in surprise, already getting to his feet.

“Yea, she needs a little Smoak talking to, and I suspect your dad is now feeling guilty for yelling at your brother like that.” Felicity explains sending William a grateful smile before he disappears around the corner.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I am  _ so _ glad all of this happened  _ before  _ the two of you arrived. I love you two more than you can imagine but you’re much easier to deal with this way.” Felicity rubs her stomach and laughs when she feels a little jab to her fingers. 

The twins have been more active when she talks than anyone in the family. With Mia, she was most active when Oliver spoke to her stomach, with Lucas he loved hearing Mia’s little toddler voice the most but the twins, they simply vibrate with excitement whenever Felicity speaks to them. Which is great most days, unless Felicity really just wants them to settle down and sleep.

“Hi Mama,” Mia’s meek voice calls out softly, pulling Felicity from her thoughts. 

She’s standing at the archway of the living room, little hands tucked in the pockets of her dress, her eyes downcast. 

“Hello Miss Mia, come sit with me and your sisters,” Felicity cajoles patting the space next to her on the couch.

“Are you gonna use your loud voice?” Mia asks with a pout, still standing in her spot.

“No, but I want to talk to you,” Felicity says calmly, she knows if she even raises her voice a little, Mia will be on high alert.

“Sorry I tried to jump off the banister,” Mia apologies meekly her voice muffled as she buries her face in the crook of Felicity’s arm.

“ _ Off _ the banister! Mia you could have hurt yourself!” Felicity admonishes. She gently runs her fingers through Mia’s messy blonde curls. “We don’t want any accidents, we have to be careful, and you know climbing is not allowed in the house.”

“I miss my rock climbing class. I thought it would be the same thing,” Mia says softly and Felicity signs, she can’t even get upset with her, because their daughter  _ does _ have an active extra curricular schedule and suddenly they have  _ all _ been taken away from her. Even Oliver has been a little antsy with his inability to run as much as he would like.

“I know baby, Daddy and I will figure out something for you and Lucas to do  _ outside _ but not in the house okay?” Felicity murmurs softly. She presses a kiss to Mia’s forehead and rubs her daughter’s arms. “Okay, up you go and apologize to daddy.”

“I did it already,” Mia says quickly, too quickly and unable to meet Felicity in the eye.

“Mia Queen, you better not be lying to me right now young lady.” Felicity says sternly and she watches as Mia’s shoulders drops with a sigh.

“He used his Green Arrow voice,” Mia whispers to Felicity, her eyes wide.

“I know and he shouldn’t have yelled like that, but you scared Daddy a lot. You know better than to try and jump off the banister.”

“I know and Daddy told me sorry already. I guess I should tell him sorry too,” Mia sighs dramatically and throws herself back against the couch.

Felicity has to bite her lip to hide her smile from the overly dramatic display, because of course their little drama queen has to do things with a flourish. “Go on then Ms. Queen.”

“Smoak-Queen,” Mia tuts at her mother just before she runs off.

That girl is gonna rule the world one day and Felicity is unsure if to be proud or terrified.

Proud, definitely proud.

* * *

Felicity glances at Mia who currently has her large pink headphones over her ears as she listens to her teacher completely absorbed in the new normal that is online school. She’s sitting at Felicity’s office desk, a cushion under her lap so she can see and she is fixated on the tablet screen. Felicity knows for a fact that she has seen William do this day in and day out has greatly influenced her usually active daughter to sit still for the hour long class. 

Felicity looks back one last time, ensures that Mia is thoroughly occupied then glances at the baby monitor in her hand and sees that Lucas is also dead to the world sound asleep in his crib and she quickly scurries off to the kitchen. Well as quickly as her 5 month pregnant stomach would allow her.

The swinging door separates the living room from the kitchen, barely squeaks as she tiptoes into Oliver’s domain. 

Oliver is at the stove, his back to her, dressed in grey sweatpants that perfectly hugs his ass in all the right places only adding the thrill of sneaking into the kitchen without their kids knowing.

“Is there a reason why you’re trying to sneak up on me?” Oliver quips his tone full of amusement, he doesn’t even turn around to look at her, expertly tossing up the mixed vegetables he’s currently stir frying.

Felicity pointedly ignores his comment, and continues to slink up behind him, her arms going around his waist and she rises on her tiptoes, her chin just barely above his shoulder blades. She runs her hands along the firm contours of his abs, just before she slips a finger below the waistband of his sweats, her nails lazily grazing against his bare skin. 

Her intentions are clear, she can feel the way Oliver’s entire body tenses at her ministrations, his free hand already moving to turn off the stove. 

She loves when they are on the same wavelength, not that she made it difficult for him to figure out. 

“How long do those nuggets of yours have before they are done?” Felicity whispers, pressing a wet kiss between his shoulder blades as her hand slips below the waistband of his sweats and they both moan when she realizes he’s not wearing anything underneath his sweats. 

“They aren’t  _ nuggets, they're _ chicken tenders. None of that processed bullshit you like to… _ oh!”  _ Oliver gasps just as Felicity grabs his hardening cock.

“How long Oliver?” Felicity insists squeezing him two more times before she pulls her hand out from his sweatpants smirking at his grumbled protests. “We’ve got one kid stuck in a 3 hour lecture, another one doing her first kindergarten class and the last one out for a nap. We’re on a clock here, Queen.”

She starts to pull him towards the door, but Oliver spins her around pressing her against the countertop, parting her legs, and kissing her firmly, “Not long enough for us to go upstairs.”

“But, still long enough to do this?” Felicity pants out, already wiggling out of her shorts and panties, releasing a soft yelp when her bare ass hits the counter top. 

Her panties are still hooked around her ankles. She definitely can’t reach them in her current state and Oliver is otherwise occupied. If they had time she would have paused and given herself a pat on the back for still being able to move so quickly despite her large belly.

“I’m willing to test that theory.” Oliver growls against her neck, his teeth sinking into her skin as Felicity’s nimble fingers move to the drawstring of his sweatpants. He’s hard and ready for her, but she pumps him a few times earning a soft moan in response. “Honey, we don’t have time for foreplay.”

“Right, the time’s ticking.” Felicity mutters as she wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him towards her, she has to bite into his shoulder to muffle her moans as he sinks into her. “Oh  _ yes _ .”

“Felicity,” Oliver groans softly, his hips rocking into hers. Her hands move along his back, to under the waistband of his sweats, kneading his firm flesh.

“God, Oliver just like that.” She hisses out softly, just as Oliver kisses her firmly. 

She’s been insatiable lately, her fifth month of pregnancy typically is the peak point for her. She and Oliver had planned on taking a week vacation just the two of them, but as with the rest of the world their plans have been put on hold. Except Felicity’s hormones don’t know that  _ and _ add the fact that twins seem to have an even  _ bigger  _ surge of hormones than she realized, things have been a little dicey lately for her.

To put it lightly, she wants her husband  _ all _ the time and it’s near impossible with two children under the age of 5 and their oldest in the house.

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Oliver hisses out softly, his fingers tightening on Felicity’s hips. 

“That’s the idea,” Felicity quips teasingly earning a short laugh from her husband but it turns into a strangle gasp when she clenches around him just the way he likes it. “Oh  _ yes Oliver! _ ”

Felicity squeaks out in surprise when Oliver covers her mouth, “they are in class, but they aren’t  _ deaf, _ Felicity.”

“Sorry,” she mutters behind his hand before she nips at his fingers, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Minx,” Oliver teases, moving his hand to cover her mouth with his.

Felicity runs her fingernails along his bare back, down the slope of his torso to grab his bare ass squeezing it tightly before she pulls him into her deepe both of them gasping softly against their mouths. Hopefully, succeeding to muffle their gasps. “ _ Yes _ , right there!”

“Felicity!” Oliver hisses out again, she can barely hear him over the sounds of their naked skin slapping against each other anyway. 

Besides she’s too far gone to care at the moment she is just about to fall over the glorious abyss when the kitchen door swings open and slams loudly against the wall.

Felicity’s eyes widen in horror as she looks across to see Mia holding her  _ tablet _ talking to her  _ class _ animatedly. Oliver slips out of Felicity with a soft groan and practically dives behind the counter out of their daughter's sight taking Felicity’s shorts and underwear that was barely hanging onto her foot.

“My Daddy is the bestest chef in the whole world. His food tastes better than Big Belly Burger.” Mia insists, luckily she is still fixated on her tablet and unaware of what she just walked in on.

Felicity slides off the barstool almost toppling over due to her size and tugs on Oliver’s oversize Henley grateful this particular one cuts off almost mid thigh.

“Wait, my Mommy is here. She can show me how to flips the camera so everyone can see.” Mia says cheerfully. She frowns down when she only sees Felicity, “where’s daddy? I wanna show my class his chicken nuggets and fries... Oh I gots it! And look, that's my baby sisters in my Mommy’s belly!”

Mia points the tablet at Felicity’s stomach but before she could go any lower Felicity puts her hand over the camera lens and takes the tablet from Mia to point at the other side of the counter where some of French fries are already cooling. 

“Oh there’s my Daddy! Daddy why were you on the floor?” Mia asks curiously she tugs the tablet from Felicity’s hand and directs it at Oliver who is thankfully standing behind the counter, but his face and chest are still flushed. 

“Runaway chicken nugget,” Oliver coughs out with a laugh waving at the screen, and they can hear numerous giggles and that’s when they both remember that Oliver is still gloriously shirtless. 

“Alright Mia, let's get back to class. Why don’t you put the tablet back on your desk?” Mia’s teacher's voice comes out loud and clearly  _ strained; the _ rest of the class goes silent, no doubt having been muted by her. 

“You know Ms. Anderson my daddy’s willy put  _ two _ babies in my Mommy’s tummy.” Mia says conversationally as she walks out the kitchen completely unaware of the complete horror on her parents’ faces.

Felicity can never show her faces at a parent teacher conference again.

“Yes Mia, I can see  _ that _ ,” Ms. Anderson quips with a knowing tone.

Scratch that.

It’s a good thing they are under lockdown because Felicity can never leave her  _ house _ again.

  
  
  
  



End file.
